A Fatal Mistake
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: [One shot, movie based, Raoul's POV] Raoul's thoughts as he's sitting in Box Five watching the Phantom and Christine during PONR. Because of his foolish mistake, could he lose the one person he really cares about? No Flames Allowed. R


By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _Phantom of the Opera_

Hello again, POTO fans! I've wanted to write this for a very long time and have been fighting the urge to do so, but I can no longer fight it, so I must write this.

So, here's my PONR (_"Point of No Return")_ scene movie-based Raoul POV one-shot.

Disclaimer note: I don't own the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny… …or POTO. XD I do, however, own really sucky titles. (Man, do I suck at titles!)

A Fatal Mistake

Why…? How could this happen…? I don't understand what went wrong…

My plan…my plan was foolproof! There's no way it could have backfired…there's no way I could have miscalculated…or…was there…?

No! Of course not…but…why, then?

I had the perfect plan. I had the perfect plan to rid our lives of that menace once and for all…I was certain it would work! It should have…

It was all for her…with that madman around…she could never be free…I did it to save her…it was the only way…

The managers even agreed with me…everything was perfect.

I guess it was my fault…I didn't think about what would have happened if my plan had failed. I knew there'd be some drastic consequence for my actions…

That blasted Phantom! I should have known he'd find a way around my trap…but I would have never guessed he'd appear before us on stage.

_On the stage!_ He'd do anything to be with her…I should have known…! But, that was the last thing I thought he'd think of…and…Christine…

She seems happier with him anyway…maybe…maybe I should let her go…it's my fault she's in this situation! She didn't want to go through with this…but I knew that if she sang, he would come. I was willing to put her in harm's way just for the chance to destroy that menace to society! _Curse you, Phantom of the Opera!_

… …Maybe I should actually be cursing myself. I shouldn't have forced you to do this, Christine. But, maybe you're happier this way.

Who am I kidding? Of course she's happier this way. She always did seem happier with that…that…_monstrosity…_maybe…she really _doesn't_ love me…

It really seemed like she did…that time…on the rooftop…just for a moment, I thought she really loved me…

She doesn't. I've been deceiving myself. She doesn't love me. She's in love with _The Phantom of the Opera!_ It sounds much more exciting doesn't it, Christine? To be attracted to a coward who hides behind a mask!

Even so, I've got nothing on him except my good looks. That's all anyone ever sees me for…for all I know, my darling Christine… And even if she did love me back…we're from two different places in society! She's a chorus girl…and I'm the Vicomte de Chagny…_But I don't care about that! _ All I've ever really cared about is Christine…

_Oh, Christine!_ I love you! Can't you see that? Can't you see that every moment you spend on stage with **him**, because of my mistake, is slowly tearing me apart? You are the sole reason I exist. You are my whole world! I don't want to lose you! Not to that man! If anything were to happen to you…I could never forgive myself!

Oh, how easy it would be for me to jump from this box and end it all! Sure, why not jump? I have nothing left to lose. I'm sure I'd cause quite a bit of a scene. Maybe **that** will show her…

…No! How could I even _think_ such thoughts? _Don't be such an idiot, Raoul de Chagny! _

Oh, God…! I've turned into such a terrible person…because of that monster…because my desire to get rid of him was so strong…I was willing to put Christine in harm's way to do it. _But, Christine! I did it all for you! _

It was all for nothing. To think I actually stood a chance of getting rid of madman… _I'm such a fool! _I never stood a chance at all. I never stood a chance of winning Christine's love… … …! Shoot.

Perfect. Now I'm doubting her. This is perfect! I can't believe it…I really **have** become a horrible person!

_Forgive me, Christine! I am so sorry…_

I shouldn't have let this happen. But the damage is done. If she's truly happier with him, then she doesn't need me. And even if she isn't… I really **should** jump. It wouldn't matter. I've failed her…

My plan failed…and with my failure, I've lost the one thing in this world that meant the most to me: _Christine._

Christine! I'm sorry! This is all my fault!

… … … …_! The chandelier…!_ _Christine! _

She's gone… … …no. I won't give up. I refuse to give up…I won't fail her again…! I'll rescue her from the clutches of that monster once and for all. She **will** be free from him if it's the last thing I do!

_Please, wait for me, Christine! I'll save you, yet!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey there. How was that? I know, kinda short, but oh well. Like I said, it's just something I've been wanting to write for the longest time. You tell me: Good? Bad? Crud? Just okay? (Hey, don't sue me, or anything. I just thought I'd like to tell the side of the story that nobody acknowledges. Yes, Raoul's side of the story **does** matter, at least, it does to me.)

All right people, you know the drill. Leave me nice comments, please. If you can leave constructive criticism **WITHOUT FLAMING**, then, by all means, have at it! If not, I suggest reviewing nicely not reviewing at all. Au revoir!


End file.
